Spider
Spiders are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnids and rank seventh in total species diversity among all other orders of organisms. In the dimension of Jumanji, several species of Spiders exist as terrifying powerful predators. Behaviour Spiders are natural hunters that prefer to quickly and effortlessly dispose of prey rather than suffer unnecessary injuries. Almost all known Spider species are predators, mostly preying on insects and on other spiders, although a few species also take vertebrates such as frogs, lizards, fish, and even birds and bats. Spiders' guts are too narrow to take solids, and they liquidize their food by flooding it with digestive enzymes and grinding it with the bases of their pedipalps, as they do not have true jaws. They secrete venom for their fangs that will disintegrate the victim's flesh for a swift kill and ultimately easier digestion. Though most known Spiders are almost exclusively carnivorous, a few species, primarily of jumping spiders, supplement their diet with plant matter such as sap, nectar, and pollen. However, most of these Spiders still need a mostly carnivorous diet to survive, and lab studies have shown that they become unhealthy when fed only plants. Many spiders, but not all, build webs. Other spiders use a wide variety of methods to capture prey. Their webbing is used as methods of travel and nesting accommodation as well as sticky trapping for potential prey that cannot escape in time. Appearances 1995= In the 1995 film, in the Parrish Mansion's attic, Peter Shepherd's last dice roll released a flock of persistent giant Jumanji Spiders that attacked the players. Since Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle were unable to move away after being frozen into the floor, the Spiders surrounded them and forced Judy Shepherd to beat them back. Alan sent Peter to get an axe to protect themselves, but Judy was shot by a Purple Flower that left the players vulnerable since Peter refused to leave his sister when she collapsed. Alan and Sarah were left to their fate as the Spiders closed in on them, secreting venom from their fangs, but because of the oncoming earthquake triggered by Sarah's last role, the Spiders finally sensed the oncoming threat and scattered off. Thanks to Alan finally landing a winning roll, the Spiders and other elements of Jumanji were taken back into the game, with the alternative timeline being undone and returned Alan and Sarah to 1969. |-|MB= *'Secret symbol:' Racquet *'Number:' 1 In the Milton Bradley board game, the Spider has it's own danger card. Rolling a Racquet on the rescue die within 1 second will defeat the Spider threat. |-|1996= In the 1996 Jumanji game, Spiders appear on the game from the box art and within the game itself. *Tiny Bites (Rhino Totem): The player controls Judy Shepard, alone in the dark attic, swatting away bats and mosquitoes with a tennis racquet, while avoiding spiders, which eat the other enemies but can also harm the player. |-|TV= In the animated series, Spiders of many different sizes and species inhabit the dimension of Jumanji, whether they are organic creatures of the natural wildlife, or mechanical creations of Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen. As a tie-in for the 1995 film, Spiders of different sizes notably appear in the episode Price, where an enormous sized Spider appears after Peter reaches the Monkey Puzzle inside Alan's cave, which did not appear during his 23 years of living in Jumanji, only then having appeared when the crystal was touched. Whilst the robust giant Spider ignored Alan's offences it threatened to eat him and Judy, in the middle of Peter attempting to solve the Monkey puzzle while in the process of being devoured by a flock of tiny Tic-like Spiders. |-|LCD= A Spider appears in the 1997 LCD Hasbro Jumanji game, as one of five possible dangers in the game. The poisonous Spider can be sneaky. He can be defeated by a fly-swatter, axe, spear, or rifle. If the player decides to roll the dice against him, the dice must match anything from a 1 up to a 4. |-|2017= In the 2017 film, Spiders appear as minor nuisances, but some are under the control of Professor Van Pelt, thanks to his empathy gained from the Jaguar's Jewel. References Category:Jumanji animals